Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 129
"Fists of Fury, Part 1", known as "The Shadow of Chaos - Yuma vs. Alito, the Tenacious Fighter" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and twenty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 10, 2013 and on Hulu on October 27, 2014. Summary " attacks the Different Dimension Airship.]] Tears in his eyes, Yuma wails, scarcely believing that Trey and Quinton are gone. His voice cracks and he bemoans the fact that they sacrificed themselves to give Yuma and Kite more time. He wails in anguish, but has no time to mourn. A red light streams towards the Different Dimension Airship, passing over the deck before circling back. Tori tells Yuma something is coming after them. Within the red light is Alito. "Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" materializes and punches the front of the airship, knocking Yuma and Tori overboard, with Astral following. Sometime later, they regain consciousness and find themselves on a stretch of highway. Around them, other remnants of roads peek up from the landscape. Yuma asks where they are and Astral speculates that they are between dimensions somewhere (in the dub, Astral does not know where they are). The red light returns and crashes into the ground. Alito materializes from it and asks if Yuma really intended to leave him behind, as they still have a score to settle. Yuma insists he will not fight him. defeats his opponent with one punch (this scene is cut from the dub).]] Alito asks when Yuma changed enough that he would refuse to fight the enemy of his friends and adds that "that big oaf" must be spinning in his grave right now (in the dub, Alito insults Yuma by saying Nistro never knew how much of a coward Yuma is). Yuma realizes he's referring to Nistro. Alito says he was quite a passionate person, unlike Yuma's current state (in the dub, Alito calls Nistro a pathetic Duelist). Yuma tells him that Nistro was the hope of many children. Alito responds that he did say a bunch of stupid things like that during their Duel. As Nistro stared down "Comet Cestus", Alito had asked if he really wanted to continue. Nistro yelled that he had to, as the hopes of children across the world were on his shoulders. Alito tells Yuma he crushed their hopes to tiny pieces. Yuma asks what has happened to Alito - he never used to be this kind of person. Alito seems confused, insisting he's always been like this (Alito telling Yuma about Nistro's full fate is cut from the dub). Astral tells him he used to be like Nistro - a man who carried the hopes and dreams of children on his back. Alito queries if Astral was referring to the legends of the ruins. Astral confirms this and Alito thinks back, remembering his fight against an axe-wielding opponent at the colosseum. The children in the audience cheered him on as he dodged the man's attacks and defeated him with one punch to the face (the actual punch is cut from the dub). Astral tells him those memories are his true ones from his life as a human being - where he gave hope to children just as Nistro did. trapped in the vines.]] Alito seems shaken by this, prompting Don Thousand to communicate with him. Thousand tells him not to be tricked - his past was a wretched and terrible one. He urges him to recall the hatred he felt when he was executed. Don Thousand's Emblem appears in Alito's eye briefly and he declares that he was reborn as a Barian because of his wretched past life. As his Baria Crystal appears on his arm, he tells Yuma this is the real him (in the dub, Alito says he remembers now; he was tricked and lied to in the past, just like what Yuma is doing now, but this will not work). He engages in Barian Battlemorph and urges Yuma to come at him. Yuma insists he won't Duel, prompting Alito's hand to glow red with energy. A bubble of energy appears below Tori before spiked vines materialize from the ground, lifting her high into the air and wrapping around her, rendering her trapped. Alito asks if he's willing to fight now. Yuma questions how he became so cold-hearted, but Astral tells him talking is no use now (in the dub, Astral puts priority in rescuing Tori) - they have to Duel him. Yuma reluctantly agrees and sets his Duel Gazer and D-Pad as Alito's D-Pad appears on his arm. " and "Gagaga Child".]] Yuma takes the first turn, Normal Summoning "Gagaga Magician" and Special Summoning "Gagaga Child" as he controls another "Gagaga" monster. Astral explains that the Level of "Child" changes to the Level of "Magician" via the other effect of "Child" (Yuma does not mention "Child" by name in the dub). "Child" eats its popsicle hastily while gaining a brainfreeze as its Level changes to 4. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" in Attack Position. Yuma Sets a card to end his turn. Alito comments that "Utopia" showed up quite quickly, but adds that he is different this time around. Don Thousand's Emblem glows and Alito is surrounded in a dark aura. Waves of darkness emanate out and Astral asks Yuma if he feels that. Yuma says he does and that it feels like some sort of monster or demon. Alito tells Yuma to get ready for his "jet-black fist stained by his accursed past" ("the dark powers of my Barian ancestry" in the dub), as it will open Yuma's path to misery. His fist glows with dark energy as he draws. He claims he'll smash them to pieces with this card and activates it - "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One". Astral recalls that card and Alito calls it the power of the Seven Barian Emperors, explaining it will let him Summon his "Over-Hundred Number". The card glows as he Special Summons "Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" from his Extra Deck. " Rank-Ups "Star Cestus".]] Yuma is surprised to see it so soon, but Alito tells him not to get excited yet (in the dub, Yuma tells Astral he has a bad feeling about this, while Alito adds it will get much worse), as "The Seventh One" also allows him to instantly Rank it Up. He does so, performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Summon "Comet Cestus" in Attack Position. Astral says this is impossible - he's already filled it with Chaos (in the dub, Astral tells Yuma to stay on guard, since he sensed something evil). Alito laughs and Astral finally realizes something. He couldn't feel it earlier, but now that Earth and the Barian World have begun to merge, he can feel it clearly - that card was created with the power of Don Thousand. Astral calls for Thousand to stop hiding. Alito's eyes glow red briefly and the dark aura around him expands out to a huge size. Tori asks what's going on as Thousand comments that Astral finally noticed. He tells Astral it's been a long time as his form materializes fully and determines that the other one before him must be Yuma Tsukumo. Yuma is angry that Thousand has manipulated Alito. Thousand reveals that Alito's soul is one of the seven he revived in order to regain his own strength. Yuma asks what he means and Thousand tells him he should blame Astral if he must blame someone - this war was started because the Astral World decided to cast out Chaos (in the dub, Thousand praises Yuma for finding out, but the only reward he will give is misery and defeat; Yuma tells Thousand to bring it on). Astral insists that the Astral World just aspires to achieve greater heights. finally emerges.]] Thousand calls that a stupid idea and adds that the cosmos and Chaos are simply two halves of the same coin (in the dub, Thousand says Order and Chaos, like day and night, are inseparable). In his hands he holds a sphere of light and a sphere of darkness. Astral says the Astral World overcame its own Chaos. Thousand claims he is grateful for that, as his Chaos was too cramped in the Astral World anyway as the spheres vanish. He reveals that it was them that let him loose in the first place (in the dub, Thousand says the shunning of Chaos is what caused the destruction of the Astral World; the Astral World residents seemed to be content with hastening their own demise). He specifies that the reason the seven Legendary "Numbers" were so strong is because they were the seals on his power. With the "Numbers" removed from the ruins, the seal was broken and Thousand's powers returned without him needing the "Numbers" themselves. Yuma is shocked that he used them to revive himself. Thousand compares it to letting Chaos out of Pandora's Box - they caused the other worlds to be swamped in Chaos (in the dub, Thousand calls Yuma and Astral "shortsighted fools", fools who will fall prey to his dark powers just as Alito had). Thousand finally urges Yuma and Astral to stop him if they're capable of it, before fading away, laughing. Thousand's eye becomes energy, which hits Alito's chest. Yuma says it looks like they'll be fighting Don Thousand sooner than they thought. Astral specifies that that was only one piece of him - that energy was nothing like that of his real body (Thousand fading away and the exchange after is cut from the dub). " narrowly lets Yuma and Astral survive.]] Alito tells the two of them to get ready now as he activates the effect of "Comet Cestus" - he can detach an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster they control and inflict its ATK to them as damage. Each of the wings of "Comet Cestus" launch a red energy blast, which converge and obliterate "Utopia". Yuma and Astral are blasted back a great distance, Life Points falling to 1500. Tori yells both of their names, but Alito says he's not done and declares a direct attack - "Celestial Burst". Yuma yells that this won't settle it and activates the effect of the "Gagaga Gardna" in his hand, Special Summoning it in Attack Position as his opponent declared a direct attack. Alito says it changes nothing - when "Comet Cestus" destroys a monster, its ATK is inflicted to Yuma as damage. Yuma reveals that by discarding a card, he can prevent the destruction of "Gardna" by battle. He discards "Dimensional U-Turn" as the attack hits. He is still reduced to only 200 Life Points by the strike, and Astral starts fading in and out as a result. Alito sighs in disappointment (in the dub, Alito calls this last move a lucky break, though it will be the last one for Yuma) and Sets a card. Yuma asks if Astral is alright. He says he is, but remarks that Alito was never one to try a One Turn Kill like that. Yuma says he was prepared for that - when Alito is his opponent, he must be prepared for anything. Astral asks in surprise if Yuma is enjoying this. Yuma responds that it is only enjoyable if its difficult, but adds that he's not happy with this Duel. Alito is just Thousand's puppet right now - he's not really Alito. He vows to bring Alito back to his former self through this Duel. Yuma says if they can destroy the part of Thousand in Alito, they may save him. Astral comments that Thousand's curses aren't an easy thing to break (in the dub, Astral asks Yuma why he thought of that). Yuma insists they must try, prompting Astral to say he believes in Yuma's ability to believe in others (in the dub, Astral makes Observation Number 23: "The human hunch is peculiar. Though it's all seen basis and fact, human belief in it can drive them to turn their hunch into reality. I hope this is one of those times.). " emerges.]] Thinking that if he doesn't try, the sacrifices of his friends will be for nothing, Yuma determines he has to find a way to break Thousand's spell. As he thinks back to all of his friends, he remembers Nistro. He further recalls Dextra's attempts to get Nistro back to normal at the ruins. He believes they can try something like that with Alito this time. If it worked then, maybe it will work now - they'll have to knock sense back into Alito. Astral believes Yuma is right - he will sense the feelings they send through the Duel. Yuma tells Alito get ready and draws his card. He Normal Summons "Tasuke Knight" and overlays his two Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters, chanting "Descend, sheathed in light, the lord that cuts through the darkness". He Xyz Summons "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" in Attack Position. Yuma urges Alito to remember their friendship and how they enjoyed their previous Duels as friends. Alito claims he doesn't remember, while Yuma specifies that "Excalibur" can only attack when he has 500 or fewer Life Points. "Excalibur" attacks "Comet Cestus", with Yuma activating the effect of "Excalibur", detaching both Overlay Units to double its own ATK until the end of the Battle Phase and declaring "Double Shock Sword Slash". "Excalibur" appears to cleave "Comet Cestus" in two as Yuma asks if Alito remembers his hot-blooded soul yet. At the dust clears, Alito laughs and a figure disengages its shields. He reveals he activated the effect of the "Battlin' Boxer Veil" in his hand, Special Summoning it from his hand and reducing the Battle Damage to 0. He adds that "Excalibur" isn't a "Number" anyway, so it cannot destroy "Comet Cestus". He claims Yuma's whole attack was in vain. Yuma is distraught that he was unable to reach Alito and Sets a card to end his turn as the ATK of "Excalibur" returns to 2000. Alito's eyes glow red again and he claims he'll settle things this turn. Yuma says they have only 200 Life Points remaining, but Astral reminds him that "Tasuke Knight" is in their Graveyard now - so they can Special Summon it to end the Battle Phase if they have no cards in their hand - which they don't. Alito draws and proceeds to Normal Summon "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared". " strikes Yuma's Graveyard.]] Thousand's aura intensifies and he appears behind Alito, his eyes glowing. Astral feels Thousand's presence again as Alito overlays his two Level 4 monsters. He chants "O' berserk soul, clinging to accursed armor!" and Xyz Summons "Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk" in Attack Position. Yuma comments it has 0 ATK, while Astral says "there's no way" (in the dub, Astral mutters, "oh no"). Alito claims "there is every way" and activates the effect of "Rhapsody in Berserk", detaching an Overlay Unit to declare a card type (Monster, Spell or Trap) and banish every card of that type in his opponent's Graveyard. He chooses monster and "Rhapsody in Berserk" punches the ground, creating a deep fissure, from which fly all the monsters in their Graveyard. Alito asks if they really thought he had forgotten about "Tasuke Knight" as "Rhapsody" leaps forward and punches the cards, banishing them. Astral questions how he sensed what they would do. Alito declares they have nothing left to protect them now, but reveals another effect of "Rhapsody". He can equip it to another monster he controls to increase that monster's ATK by 1200. "Rhapsody" fades into green light, which wraps "Comet Cestus", giving it a new set of armor. Don Thousand's Emblem emanates out as "Comet Cestus" roars and Astral tells Yuma he can feel Thousand's power coming from that "Number". Yuma says Thousand's power has made "Comet Cestus" even stronger, then. Thousand laughs and tells Astral to feel his power. Alito orders "Comet Cestus" to attack "Excalibur". Tori screams Yuma's name as "Comet Cestus" leaps towards Yuma. Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Pieces", which lets negate an attack against his Xyz Monster. The fist of "Comet Cestus" rebounds off of a green energy shield. Yuma reveals that "Xyz Pieces" also Tributes the Xyz Monster and Special Summons two Level 1 monsters from his Deck with their effects negated. "Excalibur" vanishes and Yuma's Deck glows as he Special Summons "Darklon" and "Kurivolt". Alito angrily calls Yuma stubborn and ends his turn. Astral tells Yuma that that "Number" has made the curse even stronger, but Yuma still resolves to free Alito. He insists that their friendship is stronger than Thosuand's spell. Astral suggests that they may be a card that could awaken his true memories. Yuma realizes which one he means and Astral says "Lion Heart" (in the dub, Astral asks how Yuma will break Thousand's spell, while Yuma says he will use "Lion Heart" to do so). He warns Yuma that "Lion Heart" is very risky to use though. He adds that it has Alito's true memories in it, while "Comet Cestus" holds the curse of Don Thousand. Yuma isn't sure if it will work, but Astral tells him he's figured it out. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Alito Turn 1: Yuma vs. Yuma.]] Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates the effect of "Gagaga Child" to target "Gagaga Magician" and Special Summon "Gagaga Child" in Attack Position with the same Level as "Gagaga Magician" ( 2 → 4/800/1200). Yuma overlays "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga Child" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 2: Alito Alito draws "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" (an "Over-Hundred Number") ( 4/2500/1600) in Attack Position with its effects negated. Subsequently, Alito uses "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" to Rank-Up "Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" ( 5/2800/2000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Alito activates the third effect of "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" to detach a Chaos Overlay Unit ("Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus": 1 → 0 ORU), destroy "Utopia", and inflict damage to Yuma equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field (Yuma: 4000 → 1500 LP). "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" attacks directly, but Yuma activates the first effect of "Gagaga Gardna" to Special Summon it ( 4/1500/2000) in Attack Position (as a direct attack was declared). A replay occurs, and "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" attacks "Gagaga Gardna". Alito explains that if "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, its second effect will inflict damage to Yuma equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field, but Yuma activates the second effect of "Gagaga Gardna" to discard "Dimensional U-Turn" and prevent his monster's destruction (Yuma: 1500 → 200 LP). Alito Sets a card. his monsters.]] Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Tasuke Knight" ( 4/1700/100) in Attack Position. Yuma overlays "Gagaga Gardna" and "Tasuke Knight" in order to Xyz Summon "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" ( 4/2000/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" attacks "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" and Yuma activates the effect of "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" to detach all of its Overlay Units and double its ATK ("Heroic Champion - Excalibur": 2000 → 4000 ATK). Alito activates the effect of "Battlin' Boxer Veil" to reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 and Special Summon it ( 4/0/1800) in Attack Position. "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" is not destroyed as "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" is not a "Number" monster. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" expires ("Heroic Champion - Excalibur": 4000 → 2000 ATK). Yuma Sets a card. He intends to activate the effect of "Tasuke Knight" when "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" attacks "Heroic Champion - Excalibur". Turn 4: Alito Alito draws. He then Normal Summons "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared" ( 4/1000/1800) in Attack Position. Alito then overlays "Battlin' Boxer Veil" and "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk" ( 4/0/1200, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Alito activates the second effect of "Rhapsody in Berserk" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Rhapsody in Berserk": 2 → 1 ORU) and banish all cards of a specified type (monster, Spell or Trap) in his opponent's Graveyard. He chooses monster, so "Gagaga Magician", "Gagaga Child", "Gagaga Gardna", "Number 39: Utopia" and "Tasuke Knight" are banished. Alito activates the third effect of "Rhapsody in Berserk", equipping it to "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" and increasing its ATK by 1200 ("Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus": 2800 → 4000 ATK). "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" attacks "Heroic Champion - Excalibur", but Yuma activates his face-down "Xyz Pieces" (as an Xyz Monster he controls is being attacked) to negate the attack and Tribute "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" in order to Special Summon "Darklon" ( 1/100/100) and "Kurivolt" ( 1/300/200) in Attack Position with their effects negated. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.